Benutzer Diskussion:Der Heilige Klingone
Meine Diskussion --Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Wie ich sehe hast auch du den Rechtsschreibrat zu "Lieblingscharacter" registriert. Das ist gut, allerdings solltest du auch mal schauen was in der Diskussion "Sinn und Unsinn einer Benutzerseite" so von den Admins und so gesagt wird. Dein Kumpel könnte echt Ärger kriegen, wenn er den Rat nicht befolgt. Ihr müsst schon auf die Admins hören. :) E.B 20:35, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja ich habe gesehen das du das bei Heiliger Klingone rein geschrieben haßt und habe das denn bei mir geändert. Welchen rat sollte er befolgen das er nicht Ärger kriegt? --Der Heilige Klingone 20:39, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Das steht dort in seiner Benutzerdiskussion. Ihr sollt die Jedipedia nicht als Chatplattform benutzen, da sonst die Liste mit den letzten Änderungen unübersichtlich wird und artikelschreibende Benutzer dadurch behindert werden. Das gillt auch für dich, alles klar soweit? :) E.B 20:42, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja, Entschuldigung wir werden das nie wider tuen. Japp alles klar!!!!! :) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:05, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich selber bin ja kein Administrator und möchte nur das ihr keinen Ärger bekommt, da schon über eine mögliche Verwarnung gegen euch gesprochen wurde. Naja, keine Bange, lasst es jetzt einfach. :) Diskutieren könnt ihr auf den Seiten zwar am Rande auch über Themen, die nicht die Jedipedia betreffen, aber das sollten nicht so kurze und fast inhaltsleere Kommentare sein, wie bei euch, sondern dann schon größere Abschnitte, bei denen nicht so oft geantwortet werden muss. Es kommt eben auf die Liste mit den letzten Änderungen an. Du weisst schon. :) E.B 23:23, 22. Feb 2007 (CET) Was passiert eigendlich bei einer Verwarnung? Würde mich mal interesieren? Und wurde schon mal jemand verwarnt? Mann darf sich doch von Star Wars.com informationen für Artikel holen, oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:48, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja das würde ich auch gerne mal wissen was passiert bei einer Verwarnung. Ja man darf sich Artikel von Star Wars.com holen. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:08, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) *Bei einer Verwarnung wird der Betreffende, wie der Name schon sagt, verwarnt, d.h. ausdrücklich auf ein wiederholtes Fehlverhalten hingewiesen und eindringlich darum gebeten, es zu unterlassen. Wird eine solche Verwarnung ignoriert, folgt dem ganzen eine Sperrung, d.h. man kann sich nicht mehr in seinem Benutzeraccount einloggen. Je nach Schwere des "Vergehens" kann die Sperrung nur einen Tag oder auch ein paar Tage oder eine Woche dauern, damit der Benutzer in der Zwischenzeit Zeit hat, sein Gemüt zu kühlen und über die Sache nachzudenken. Bei schweren Dingen wie Vandalismus o.ä. können Benutzer auch dauerhaft gesperrt werden. Eine Verwarnung ist so etwas wie eine "gelbe Karte", da es ja nicht nötig und auch zu hart ist, Leute sofort und ohne Warnung zu sperren, außer, es sind wirklich drastische Fälle. *Ihr dürft Informationen von der offiziellen Starwars.com Website benutzen, aber bitte nicht 1:1 übersetzen oder abschreiben, da dieses ein Copyright-Verstoß ist. Als Grundlage eines Artikels sind sie aber eine legtime Quelle, vergeßt allerdings nicht, anschließend unter "Quellen" auch den Link anzugeben, auf welchen Datenbankeintrag ihr euch bezogen habt. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:12, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok Danke --Der Heilige Klingone 17:16, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja Okay Danke!--Heiliger Klingone 18:26, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Also man darf nicht Artikel direkt rüber kopiren? Aber man kann Informationen über nehmen? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:31, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Ja du kannst dir informationen für Artikel holen aber die Artikel nicht diereckt kopieren! Das heißt nicht wortwörtlich übersetzen! Es wurde dann ja einen schlechten Eindruck auf die Seite JediPedia haben.--Heiliger Klingone 12:59, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Bitte keine 1:1-Kopien Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mehrere Artikel eingestellt hast, deren Texte einfach vom offiziellen Star Wars Fact File abgeschrieben wurden. Das ist hier nicht erlaubt und deshalb müssen diese Artikel auch wieder gelöscht werden. Du darfst die Informationen aus den Fact Files verwenden, sie aber nur in eigenen Worten wiedergeben und nicht einfach nur abschreiben. Sorry, aber diese Kopien verstoßen gegen das Urhebergesetz und schaden der Jedipedia mehr als sie nützen... Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:43, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) NEIN, Ich habe nicht DIREKT abgeschriben!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 01:50, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) :Doch ich hatte die Fact Files vorliegen und die Texte waren genau gleich... Die Artikel basierten 1:1 auf dem Fact File und das ist nicht erlaubt. Erstelle doch die Artikel mit deinen eigenen Worten nochmal, dann ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Informationen aus dem Fact File dürfen gerne übernommen werden, aber bitte mit eigenen Worten zusammenfassen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:51, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Ok, Ich werde es versuchen (vieleicht) ich muss mich jetzt erstnal erholen davon das du mein Artikel gelöscht hasst sniff,sniff HEUL --Der Heilige Klingone 13:58, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Wenn du wieder Artikel einfach kopierst, werden diese auch wieder gelöscht, es reicht also nicht, es vielleicht zu versuchen, da wir 1:1-Kopien nicht zulassen können. Wie Little Ani schon sagte, würde das gegen das Urheberrecht verstoßen. Im Extremfall könnte man die Jedipedia sogar dafür haftbar machen. Wir wollen euch mit diesen Richtlinien wirklich nicht den Spaß verderben oder euch Steine in den Weg legen, sie sind aber notwendig, aus dem oben genanten Grund. Darum nimm dir solche Hinweise bitte immer zu Herzen, besonders, wenn sie von Administratoren kommen. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:14, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Nein Obi-Wan was ich meine ist das ich verscuchen werde die Artikel mit meinen eigenen wörter neu zu verfassen!!! Sniff meine ersten Artikel und der löscht mir die einfach.Sniff --Der Heilige Klingone 14:44, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Achso, das ist natürlich in Ordnung. Entschuldige das kleine Missverständnis. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:53, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) *Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Ich musste eben wieder einige deiner Artikel löschen, da sie vom Fact File bis auf das letzte Wort genau so vom Original abgeschrieben waren. Ich bitte dich inständig das zu unterlassen, sonst werden deine Artikel auch weiterhin gelöscht... Dass du das trotzdem noch machst, obwohl du weißt, dass das nicht erlaubt ist, ist für mich unverständlich. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:04, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Little Ani ich habe NICHT von denn Fact File abgeschriben!!!!!!! Bei Djas Puhr habe ich es gemacht aber das ist schon lange her!!!!!! Das nervt mich ich habe NICHT von den Fact File ABGESCRIBEN!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:31, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Little Ani er hat diemal wircklich nicht von den Fact Files abgeschrieben. Ich habe mich ja die ganze Zeit über chatt mit ihm verständigt und seine alten Artikel waren ganz anderes! Das check ich jetzt nicht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!RAAA--Heiliger Klingone 17:37, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ich wette das du dir die Artikel gar nicht richtich durchgelesen hasst sonst hättest du bemärkt das es ein SEHR großer unterschied zu denn Vorherigen Artikeln gab!!!!!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 17:40, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Nein, die Artikel, die ich gelöscht habe, waren vom Fact File abgeschrieben und zwar Wort für Wort. Wenn ich einen Artikel lösche, schaue ich mir das immer genau an. Ich habe ja auch keinen Spaß dabei, die Artikel von anderen Benutzern zu löschen. Ich sehe nur was im Fact File steht und was im Artikel steht... wenn sich das 1:1 gleicht, dann muss das wohl abgeschrieben sein. Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du das abstreitest, den es liegt auf der Hand. Was ihr im Chat besprochen habt, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls kannst du die Artikel neu schreiben, wenn du noch die Kraft und die nötige Motivation dazu hast. --Little Ani Admin 17:49, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) RAAA, Die Artikel waren nicht Wort für Wort abgeschriben!!!!!, Ich bin doch net so doof nach dem du mir das vor einer Woche gesagt hasst --Der Heilige Klingone 17:58, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Ach, hör doch auf... willst du mich für dumm verkaufen? Ich habe die betreffenden Seiten des Fact Files doch vor mir liegen und habe die Artikel wirklich aufmerksam mit den Passagen im Fact File verglichen. Dann hast du das eben nicht abgeschrieben, wenn dir das Wort nicht gefällt. Kopiert war es aber allemal. --Little Ani Admin 18:02, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Little Ani Warum hasst du so viel von dem Artikel Het Nkik gelöscht??? Das nervt langsam!!! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:04, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Mich nervt es so langsam auch. Wenn du dir nicht eingestehst, dass sich deine (abgeschrieben) Texte mit den Inhalten des Fact Files decken, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr weiterhelfen. Die gelöschte Passage von Het Nkik war – wenn wunderts – auch abgeschrieben. Mach es wie dein Freund und schreibe eigene Artikel, die nicht von irgendwoher abgeschrieben sind, oder stelle gar keine Artikel mehr ein. Diese Optionen hast du, aber bestreite nicht mehr, dass das nicht abgeschrieben war. --Little Ani Admin 18:09, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Kann das sein das du mich nicht magst?? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:11, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) :Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen warum du solche Dinger drehst und mich dann für total bescheuert hältst und behauptest, die Artikel seien nicht gleich. Das ärgert mich selber und dabei will ich dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, wie die Regeln hier funktionieren... Weil ich so großzügig bin, gebe dir die Möglichkeit, einen gelöschten Artikel zu verbessern. Ich stelle den Artikel zu Djas Puhr wieder her und du kannst den Artikel bis heute noch retten, indem du ihn umformulierst. Ich bitte dich die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Artikel und dem Fact File anzugucken, die sind nämlich nicht zu übersehen... ich hoffe du bemerkst dann selber, dass der Artikel nur abgeschrieben war. Sollte Djas Puhr bis morgen nicht überarbeitet bzw. umformuliert sein, werde ich ihn natürlich wieder löschen. --Little Ani Admin 18:20, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Ja stimmt ich gebe dem großzügigen Administrator vollkommen recht! Versuch es doch mal mit einer anderen Satzstellung; Prädikt-Subjekt-usw. , oder schreib die Artikel auf schwedisch (dann können sie ja keine Kopien, wie er es nennt) sein! Außerdem: Magst du ihn nur nicht weil er schwarz ist, Little Ani?--Opi-Wann Knobi 13:24, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Bilder Hallo Der heilige Klingone, ich Habe dir zwei Bilder Hochgeladen! Eins von Myo und eins von Yerka .....! Weiss den Nachnamen nicht mehr. Ups wie peinlich. Egal! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:30, 2. Mär 2007 (CET) Westar-34-Blaster Ja hm das kann sein hab eben noch Battlefront 2 gezockt habs mir aber nit gemerkt ja ich hol miregentlich immer Jango Fett wenn ich die möglichkeit hab is mein Favorite danke kennst du dich damit aus? weil wollt vielleicht en artikel drüber schreiben aber ich weiss nit genau wo ich infos hergrieg Wo mit soll ich mich au kennen, lies dir doch den Artikel über Jango Fett durch --Der Heilige Klingone 16:39, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Hab ich schon ich mein mit den für Starwars typischen waffen spezifisch von den Waffen respektive Blastern die von bekannten personen aus den filmen bevorzugt benutz werden ich wollt nur nix falsch machen tut mir leid falls ich dir zu nahe getreten sein sollte Jango 16:47, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Nein Nein du bist mit nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich kenne mich leidr nicht so mit Waffen aus, Aber ich finde Jango Fett auch SUPER coool, Aber seinen Sohn Boba Fett mag ich auch. Lies dir das über ihn doch auch mal durch HEHE --Der Heilige Klingone 16:55, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) Under Construction Hallo 'Der Heilige Klingone', wenn Du planst an dem Geezum-Artikel zu arbeiten korrigiere bitte die Under-Construction Box, indem Du die Befehle < code > < nowiki > entfernst, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 23:36, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) Ups Danke habe nicht gesehen das das nicht richtig geworden ist!!!Gruß.--Der Heilige Klingone 16:28, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Der Heilige Klingone, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. Für euch zwei Klingonen, dürfte das wohl doppelt interessant werden! MfG DarthMomse 19:28, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Cool, das scheint ja gut zu kliengen!!Währe ja geil wenn wir Leute für Star Wars "gewinnen" könnten Aber ich schecke nicht so richtig wie man dort rein kommt!!Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:33, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Ich auch net wollte es eben ausprobieren, hat aber irgendwie nicht geklapt! könntest du das uns nochmal erklären? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Habt ihrs mit der Anleitung versucht? --DarthMomse 20:02, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) *Ja!--Heiliger Klingone 20:10, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Haste dir das Trillian da schon runtergeladen, ja oder? Also, nachdem du das Programm gestartet hast, siehst du doch rechts eine Leiste, bzw, das Programm Trillian. Dort musste dann nach Connections suchen. EDIT: Habe nochmal eine deutlich vereinfachterte Erklärung erstellt. Besser gehts es nicht zu erklären. MfG --DarthMomse 22:06, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hallo. Ich habe mir Trllian runtergeladen aber kann es nicht öffnen.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 22:50, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Dann kann ich dir eigentlich nicht helfen. Du hast es installiert und was gibt der dir für ne Fehler Meldungen, wenn du es öffnen willst? --DarthMomse 14:39, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) *Bei mir erscheinen nur MSN, AIM and ICQ und Yahoo!, nicht Connections!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:50, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Dann geh auf Plugins und schalte das IRC frei, indem du ein Häkchen setzt. MfG --DarthMomse 21:50, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Idee! Der Artikel Carnor Jax schockt! und ich weiss vorüber du noch schreiben kannst über die Personen die in den Klonkriege Comics vorkommen! RAA!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:58, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) McDonalds der mäckes is doof bei dem schmeckts gar nicht Boba 19:43, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Doch das schmeckt es TOTAL, super. Ok die schakes schmecken da wirklich sch**ße!!Gruß!--Der Heilige Klingone 19:47, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Also ich finde McDonalds auch sehr lecker. Besonders mag ich den Triple Cheese Burger und Chicken McNuggets. Aber ich muss mich gesünder ernähren, weswegen ich nicht mehr so oft zu MCDonalds gehen werde. Man sollte es mit der Häufigkeit nicht übertreiben. Ansonsten lasst es euch aber schmecken! Was schreibt ihr eigentlich gerade so für Artikel hier? :)E.B 19:54, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe grade vor einigen Tagen den Artikel Jurgan Kalta geschriben, super gelungen =). Wollte heute über alle schreiben die beim Pod Racer rennen dabei waren, hatte aber keine Zeit ;-) !!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:07, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich habe gerade einen Artikel über Sixtus Quin geschrieben der schockt nur ist da irgendein Problem was ich nicht behoben kriege das nervt isch habe ausserdem heute noch über irgendwelche Gungan Bosse geschrieben die bei Galactic Battlegrounds vorkommen. Rogoe, Tenko, Hoxie, Hantic, Copek! Möge der Heilige Klingone dich Beschützen E.B! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:22, 26. Mär 2007 (CEST) Das Schockt!! Hei sorry Heiliger Klingole aber das ist ein Vandalismus-Account der O.B. Jango 18:01, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ups hihi, Das wusste ich net. Wo hatt er dann Vandalismus betriben? Ich habe das nämlich nicht gesehn, und ich habe mich schon gefraut das ich der erste bin der in begrüßt so ein Mist!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:05, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Das war die IP die letzte Woche E.B. belästigt hat ich hab ihm gesagt er soll aufpassen was er hier macht daraufhin hat er mich in seine Benutzerseite eingetragen ausserdem hat er alles aus der Disskussion der Hauptseite entfernt und wollte es soh aussehehn lassen als sei es E.B. gewessen hab ihm dan an Little Ani "verpetzt" und dann wurde er gesperrt und seine und alles drum dran und so Jango 18:08, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok, Ich wusste das nicht, so etwas nervt richtig. Ich mag solche Vandalirer nicht!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:11, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Nit schlimm konntest du ja nicht wisen hätte mir ja auch passieren können ;) hättest du was dagegen wenn ich dich in meine Jedipedia Freunde auf meiner Benutzerseite eintrage falss ja dein Klon hätte doch sicher auch nichts dagegen Jango 18:14, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Raaaaa diese Vandlisten nerven! Irgendwann hat auch so ein Vandalist meinen Artikel Yinchorri-Aufstand bemutzt mit Rechtsradikalen Mist! RAAAA. Das nervt! >:(!!! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:15, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) *Ich habe nichts dagen vonmir aus gerne!:)Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) *COOL jetzt stehe ich unter dem Schutz des Heiligen Klingonen!! -- Jango 18:18, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ne Natürlich habe ich nix dagegen, ich freu mich sogar. Bin nämlich nicht auf so einer Liste dann bist du (glaube ich) der erste der mich auf so eine Liste packt, danke. Ich glaube auch das mein "klon" da nix gegen hatt!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:19, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hehe,lol "jetzt stehe ich unter dem Schutz des Heiligen Klingonen". Netes zitat,danke!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:21, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) So ihr zwei ihr seit jetzt drauf zwar der eine mitetwas verspättung aber ich hatte nit gesehen wer Unterschrieben hatte Jango 18:25, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok,cool, Werde jetzt auch so eine Liste gemacht=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 18:52, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) gut weist du wie man links zu Benutzern erstellt Jango 19:02, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja klar, aber danke das du gefragt hasst!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:07, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jo sonst hätte ich es dir erklärt aber du weisst es ja schon ;) Jango 19:09, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Cool hab gerade gsehen was du zu mir geschrieben hast nur du hast dich bei deswegen vertippt Jango 19:10, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ups, Ja Danke das ist ja nett von dir!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:18, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) keine ursache schon bei mir geguckt so was cooles wie du bei mir geschrieben hast fällt mir nicht ein Jango 19:36, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich finde "Mehr Brauch ich dazu nicht zusagen" auch ganz cool=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:39, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja ok ich hab mal die Überschrift geändert weil das sonst zu sehr an den Vandalen erinnert Jango 19:45, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ne so siehts besser aus Jango 19:48, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok,Danke wollte das auch schon machen,cool,danke,das schockt TOTAL=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 19:53, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jo kein thema hm jo wenn sonst nix is werde ich mich wieder den Artikeln zuwenden Gruß Jango 19:58, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ne, alles klar, also wende dich wider den Artikeln zu. War nett mit dir "zureden"!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:19, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) jo mit dir auch hast du ICQ oder den Jedipedia IRC Channel dingens von DarthMomse da gehts auch Jango 20:21, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ne, leider habe kein ICQ und bei mir, ich glaube weil ich ein Mac Computer habe, funktioniert der IRC Channel nicht. Aber ich habe MSN, oder sonst bin ich immer bei Knuddels.de und chatte da mit meinem Kumpel Heiliger Klingone. Aber MSN währe noch am besten!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:05, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Aso hm ich hab aber keinerlei erfahrung mit MSN und du dir ist ein kleiner fehler unterlaufen du hast deinen Kumpel heiliger klingone so verlinkt als wenn er ein Artikel wär hier du weisst wo ich mein in dem das du gerade geschrieben hast Jango 21:12, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) UPS,JA, das ist ja sche**e das du keine arnung von MSN hasst,naja vieleicht ein andres chat "program"!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:38, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) hm vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du deinen Kumpel so verlinkst das es Stimmt nachher kommt noch jemand auf die Glorreiche Idee einen Artikel über ihn zu schreiben Gruß Jango 14:46, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ups hehe,ja danke das hatte ich schon vergessen,danke!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:16, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Meine Frage in E.B. Benutzerdiskussion Warum antwortest du denn auf eine Frage, die für E.B. gedacht war? Ich verstehe das jetzt nicht... E.B 23:13, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Was??, Wo habe ich das gemacht,RAA!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 08:12, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Das sollte vieleicht witzig sein E.B! Keine Ahnung!--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 29. Mär 2007 (CEST) Was soll das denn bloß immer? Ich habe E.B. in der Benutzerdiskussion gefragt, ob er/sie ein Mädchen oder ein Junge ist und du antwortest. Das jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal. Ich finde das nicht lustig. Das ist albern. E.B 11:42, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ja Entschuldigung. Ich finde das auch nur comisch das der gleiche Vandale kommt und dann noch diser Benutzer E.B., aber egal so lange er nicht unsre Arbeit behindert!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 13:38, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ich will ja nichts gegen dich sagen, der heilige Klingone, aber wegen meines blöden Angriffs bei diesem Missverständnis neulich hat E.B. vielleicht die Nase schon von uns voll. Das will ich nicht hoffen und habe mich entschuldigt. Wenn du jetzt ausgerechnet bei so einer wackeligen Person, die wir eigentlich für uns hier gewinnen wollen, solch eine Show mit Witzchen abziehst, hält der/die uns noch alle für bekloppt. Ich möchte jeden der dies hier liest bitten, E.B. zu unterstützen und freundlich und zuvorkommend zu sein. Wegen meiner dummen Aktion habe ich da einen besonderen Nachholbedarf, aber ihr könntet mir helfen das Loch zu kitten. E.B 13:54, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Ostern und erholsame Ferien. Viel Spaß bei dem großen Star-Wars-Fernsehabend mit deinem Freund. Das wird bestimmt sehr anstrengend werden... Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:03, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Hi Little Ani,DANKE, ich glaube das der letzte Film bosonders anstrengend wird=).Aber so wie wir die Filme liebe werden wir es schaffen!!Gruß,und frohe Ostern! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:09, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Doppeltes Benutzerkonto? Hey, Der Heilige Klingone! Bevor du in die Ferien gehst, kannst du mir ja noch eine Frage beantworten. Warum hast du dich unter dem Namen E.B. angemeldet? Du und E.B. haben die selbe IP-Nummer... Es ist ja eigentlich nicht schlimm ein doppeltes Benutzerkonto zu haben. Entweder bist du dieser E.B. oder wieder dein Bruder, der deine Internetverbindung anzapft. Was auch immer... E.B. ist definitiv kein neuer Benutzer und deshalb ist das schonmal geklärt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 15:12, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Oh mann mein Bruder nervt,TOTAL. Ich habe mich nicht unter E.B. angemeldet. Also muss es ja mein Bruder gewesen sein!! Aber ich kann ihn jetzt nicht fragen weil er bei einem Freund ist. Aber ich treffe ihn morgen aber dann reisen wir ja schon ab!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:54, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Nein, kein Problem! Du kannst ihm ja dann schöne Grüße ausrichten und ihm mitteilen, dass er gesperrt wurde. Eigentlich sollte er sich ja nicht wundern... Wer sich erst als Darth Schwanz hier anmeldet und dann noch so ein verkartetes Spiel abzieht, hat nichts dazugelernt. --Little Ani Admin 16:00, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ok,danke. Mann ich habe ihm das letztes mal schon klar gemacht(dachte ich). Aber wie man sieht hatt er wirklich nix dazu gelernt.=) ich werde ihn von dir grüßen,hehe. Und werde es jetzt schaffen das er sich nicht mer anmeldet!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:04, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Jetzt ist mir auch klar, warum ausgerechnet mein Name so fast kopiert wurde. Sein Bruder wollte mit mir abrechnen, weil ich dem heiligen Klingonen von der Schwuchtel Beleidigung erzählt hatte. Diese Namensähnlichkeit war auch einfach zu merkwürdig. Also doch ein Vandale. Die Sache hat eine gute Seite: Mein Name gehört wieder mir uns sonst niemandem. Ich hatte aber trotzdem wirklich gehofft, es sei jemand neues. Ich hätte einen ehrlichen neuen Benutzer/Benutzerin unter "E.B." aber wirklich akzeptiert, auch wenn ich wegen meines Namens recht froh bin. Na ja, trotzdem Schade drum !!! Ich hatte aber schon vermutet, dass der heilige Klingone mit der Neuanmeldung versucht witzig zu sein. Aber wie kann so ein gegenseitiges Verwirrspiel denn stattfinden? Der heilige Klingone hat seinem vandalierenden Bruder doch wohl hoffentlich nicht sein Klingonen Passwort gegeben, oder?E.B 20:02, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Ne eigentlich habe ich ihm das nicht gegeben! Aber warum willst du das wissen!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:25, 30. Mär 2007 (CEST) Autorentreffen Hallo Der heilige Klingone! Ich hoffe dir haben die Ferien gefallen. Du hattest dich mal für das Autorentreffen interessiert. Ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite ein Planungszentrum eingerichtet, bei dem ich mal deinen Namen eingetragen habe. Es gibt auch einige weitere Interessenten. Es wäre nicht schlecht, deinen Wohnort anzugeben um die Planung zu erleichtern. Nette Grüße: E.B 20:58, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ok ich werde es mir angucken! Hallo alle ihr netten Autoren auf Jedipedia. Ich bin wider auß denn Osterferien zurück. Der Heiliger Klingone und ich habe eine super coole Star Wars nacht gemacht. Wir habe 20 stunden nur Star Wars geguck!! Also alle 6 filme und noch Clone Wars Volume 1 und 2. Und dann auch noch die Beiden Ewok filme. Karawane der Tapfaren und Kampf um Endor. Das schockte TOTAL! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:26, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh wat echt wie Krank das muss ich auch noch machen ;) Jango 21:24, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) JAA, Mach das mal. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:26, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) RAA ;) das mach ich Jango 21:30, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) RAA =) LOL,hihi! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:39, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Es geht ne so krank war das nicht, nur das Problem war wir haben um 16 Uhr angefangen und haben nächsten tag um 12Uhr aufgehört. Doch wir konnten danch nicht mehr Pennen! Wir waren insgesamt 35Stunden ohne Pennen wach!:)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was persönliches Sag mal darf ich dich fragen warum ihr nach Schweden gezogen seit oder ist das zu persönlich? Boba 21:19, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nein Natürlich ist das nicht zu persönlich. Du bist der erste hir der das fragt. Eigentlich müssten meine Eltern dise Frage beantworten,aber ich werde es versuchen=). Also wir hatten schon längere zeit hir ein Hausgekauft und sind dann jede Ferien nach schweden gefahren. Und als ich 10 war haben meine Eltern sich hir,also in Schweden die Schule angeguckt. Und fanden die besser als in Deutschland. Und sie Persönlich fanden das in Deutschland nicht so gut,frag mich aber nicht warum. Und dann sind wir hir hergezogen,meine Eltern sagen mir wenn ich sie frage warum wir hir hergezogen sind:Weil es besser mit der schule hir ist. Ok das ist es auch mann kann in seinem Zeuchnis nur eine 3 2 oder1 bekommen. Und mann kann nich sitzenbeleiben. Ich finde es auch ganz schön hir. Hir gibt es auch so viel Wald und das mag ich :) Aber natürlich fande ich es in Deutschland auch gut,werde wohl auch wenn ich alt genug bin wider dahin ziehen, weil unser Haus war dort viel besser und schöner. Und natürlich habe ich meine BESTEN Kumpel da,--Heiliger Klingone. Aber ich besuchen ihn jede Osterferien und er kommt meisten auch im Sommer zu mir,also klappt das auch ganz gut!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:33, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso na dann. Wenn du dann wieder in Deutschland bist, sag bescheid dann machen wir einen drauf hehe so auf die Jedipedia und so mandalorianische Grüße Boba 21:38, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Aber Natürlich machen wir einen drauf, auf die JEDIPEDIA, Und auf DIE MANDALORIANER BOBA FETT 4ever!! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:42, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Nacht Wir müssen ihm Sommer umbedingt nochmal ne Star Wars Nacht machen dann aber nur I-VI okay! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja klar das MÜSSEN wir machen RAA STAR WARS schockt SOO Star War 4ever=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 23:29, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool eine Star Wars Nacht das ist bestimmt gut!--217.226.151.23 13:36, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST)